<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See me now? by BabyClara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414472">See me now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara'>BabyClara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, but it might become more, inspired by a comic strip, suposed to be a two shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is supposed to be a two shot based on a comic strip, but I have an idea I could follow to continue it.<br/>Comment or kudos if you want me to keep it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See me now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>10 year old</em>
</p><p>Adrien had snuck out of his house again. He knew this would be the last time in many years that he would be able to see his best friend, for his father was going on a world tour and he needed a model. </p><p>Adrien didn't mind being a model, but the fact that he was going to have to leave his home and friends made him hate it. </p><p>He was flying out of Paris the next day, and his father hadn't allowed him to go tell his best friend he was leaving. Therefor he snuck out of his house to go see her.</p><p>Marinette was at the park, swinging on the swings when a familiar blond haired boy called her name. She jumped off and ran to him, on the way she tripped on a branch and fell on him, knocking them both to the ground.</p><p>"Ouch" </p><p>"Omygod, areyouok, imsosorry..."</p><p>"I'm fine, are you ok" over the years Adrien had gotten used to Marinette's rambling and had learned to understand her. It was a talent... No? ... Ok</p><p>Marinette got up and lifted Adrien up, "yes, sorry again kitty" he smiled, he loved it when she called him that. He didn't want to leave her, maybe her parents could adopt him for the time of the tour, he'd already had sleepovers and things like that at her house, this would just be longer. He thought he would give it a try.</p><p>"Hey Mari, do you think your parents could adopt me for the next few months, or maybe years, I don't know?" Marinette looked at him worriedly.</p><p>"What happened? Are you in trouble? Years?" Ugh, her came the difficult part he was fearing.</p><p>" well hum, I'll probably be in trouble because I ran away form the house to come and see you, but it's not that. " she guided him to a bench and they both sat down " my father is leaving on a world tour, and... He's forcing me to go with him to model his clothes. He didn't tell me how long its gonna be, and he wouldn't let me come and tell you, so I ran away." He was crying by now "promise me you won't forget me and you'll be there when I come back"</p><p>Marinette started crying too "I'll never forget you kitty, I'll be there when you come back, I'll wait forever, I promise"</p><p>Marinette knew how Gabriel could be and how unfair he was towards Adrien, she wanted her kitty to stay, but knew that wasn't possible. She was going to miss him. Last time Gabriel Agreste went on tour, it was five years long, she met Adrien for the first time right after that tour, three years ago. She hoped this one wouldn't be as long.</p><p> They fell into a comfortable silence, before Adrien spoke up " we shouldn't cry about this, let's enjoy our last moments toegether princess" he wiped away his tears and Marinette giggled "yeah, snif- you'll be back one day, we'll see each other again- oh we should make a pact." </p><p>Adrien smiled at the idea then he got down on one knee " Marinette will you marry me? As a pact?" She stared down at him, then laughing, she nodded her head and kissed his cheek. He started laughing to before regaining his serious and asking</p><p>" but when we're older would you marry me for real?"</p><p>Marinette didn't even hesitate " no "</p><p>" what? Why not? " Adrien said, clearly disappointed </p><p>" you're too small, the husband needs to be taller than the bride, other why's it's weird"</p><p>"What? That's just steriotiped, it's not fair... But what if I got taller then you, like -stand up " Adrien helped Marinette stand up and then he put his ahnd as high above her head as he could "like this tall, if I  grow this tall, you'll marry me right?" full of hope he waited for an answer.</p><p>Marinette crossed her arms and smugly answered " how bout' we wait and see if the time comes, shortie " she stuck her tongue out at he before running away in the direction of the bakery where she lived.</p><p>" HEY !!" Adrien screamed before running after her.</p><p>He caught up to her just as they ran into the bakery and were greeted be Marinette's parents. Marinette ran behingpd her dad, screaming and laughing</p><p>"Papa help me, he wants to kill me!"</p><p>Tom smiled and asked Adrien " what did she do this time, son ?" </p><p>" She called me shortie and -pant- then she ran away, and now she hiding like a scardycat"</p><p>Tom laughed and then walked out of the way so Adrien could try catching Marinette again.  "traitor" she screamed to her dad before running away to her room. She was just about to close the door when Adrien stormed in and knocked her to the ground. He sat on her and with one hand held bothe of her hands above her head, then... </p><p>He started tickling her!!! She screamed and laughed begging him to stop " Adrien *scream* st-stop *laugh* this is wor-worse then *wheeze* then torture" she managed to free one of her hands and she started tickling him. He backed away but Marinette pushed him against the floor, sat on him and started tickling him even harder.</p><p>He screamed and laughed just like her seconds before for a little while before giving up and calling truce I think that's the word... Idk She stopped tickling him, got off him and laid down on her back her head beside his while they caught their breath.</p><p>
  <b>I have some friendly advice for you, NEVER let your friends know that you're ticklish, if you are. They will use it against you, as the great friends they are, and they'll never stop. Then again, if your friends tell you they're ticklish, well hehe 😈</b>
</p><p>They stayed like that till Sabine called them downstairs for a croissant snak. After they said goodbye, and promised themselves to meet up as soon as Adrien was back in town.</p><p>Adrien left the next day. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>